<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>madi &amp; clexa by bi_in_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835747">madi &amp; clexa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_in_space/pseuds/bi_in_space'>bi_in_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, i honestly don't know what i did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_in_space/pseuds/bi_in_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>um, fair warning, i’m making this at 3am bc i thought of it and find it rlly funny.</p><p>also i’m sorry.</p><p>very sorry.</p><p>it's just madi finding out ab clexa and then talking to raven &amp; murphy before clarke (also octavia's there bc i love her)</p><p>tw-death, mentions of sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; John Murphy, Clarke Griffin &amp; Madi, Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, John Murphy &amp; Raven Reyes, Madi &amp; John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake &amp; John Murphy, Octavia Blake &amp; Madi, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>madi &amp; clexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>clarke woke up to a panicked yelp, she was instantly on her feet in madi’s room.</p><p>she knew it was a bad idea to put the damn flame in her head....</p><p>“madi? are you alright?!”</p><p>the young girl was sitting up in her bed, a look of pure shock-horror on her face.</p><p>“madi?”</p><p>clarke slowly moved forward as madi look up at her, her eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“c-clar....”</p><p>“are you okay?”</p><p>madi closed her mouth, avoiding eye contact as she anxiously rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>“i-i’d...i’m fine...thought there was a spider?”</p><p>clarke nodded slowly, “alright, i love you.”</p><p>madi nodded and clarke silently walked out, her head spinning.</p><p>the next day, madi quickly made her way to raven in the machine shop, surprised to see murphy there as well.</p><p>“hey kid!”</p><p>“hey murphy, hi raven.”</p><p>raven grinned, “what’s up? clarke said you freaked last night.”</p><p>madi blushed crimson, she had witnessed bad things in the commanders memory, but never....she didn’t even want to think about it again.</p><p>even if she didn’t want to, she wanted answers, “yeah, about that...you know how i can see and feel the memories of past commanders?”</p><p>they both nodded slowly.</p><p>“well, i saw...felt something last night...and-and i don’t know how to react..”</p><p>raven nodded, and murphy smirked, “what was it? that time clarke and lexa-”</p><p>madi yelped before he could finish, “yes-yes, that!! that-aahh....i don’t...yes.”</p><p>raven dropped her wrench on her foot.</p><p>“OW! so.....you saw clarke and lexa....having-god how do i say this to a kid?”</p><p>“sex?” madi felt herself blush even harder just saying it.</p><p>raven nodded.</p><p>madi continued as murphy whistled, “but-i was lexa...and...i can’t really look clarke in the eye after....” she shivered slightly.</p><p>the idea of clarke and the person she saw in her dreams like that...it was hard for madi to imagine, even after her ‘dream’? </p><p>was it a dream? it sadly felt really...real.</p><p>murphy was surprisingly silent, “that....is something.”</p><p>raven tightened her pony-tail, “want to talk to clarke with us?”</p><p>madi bit her lip and nodded, “yeah.”</p><p>when they got back to the tavern, octavia was there with clarke.</p><p>“hey madi.” madi grinned and hugged the other, and saw clarke look at her with a concerned expression.</p><p>“your really red madi....”</p><p>“she was blushing like hell.” murphy muttered.</p><p>“why...?”</p><p>madi froze, and helplessly glanced at raven, who seemed to understand the wordless communication, and whispered something into clarke’s ear.</p><p>clarke promptly choked on her cookie and slammed her head into the table as she went crimson.</p><p>octavia silently picked up the cookie and took a bite.</p><p>“so...do i get to know?”</p><p>madi gave her an anxious smile as murphy sighed, “clarke, lexa, sex, madi, commander. end of story.”</p><p>octavia’s eyes widened. </p><p>“oh....that’s...a fun topic?”</p><p>“not. fun.” clarke’s voice was muffled due to it being burried in her arm.</p><p>“come on, your the definition of a disaster bisexual, how is this any worse?”</p><p>madi looked up at raven, “i think it’s worse because i was lexa. so......”</p><p>“madi, please stop talking.”</p><p>“hey, it’s not like i wanted to see or feel that!”</p><p>octavia laughed, “i’m pretty sure clarke did though.”</p><p>“octavia blake i will tell bellamy about that thing with raven.”</p><p>madi saw both octavia and raven go as red as possible as murphy choked on his drink.</p><p>now she was less embarrassed and more confused.</p><p>“wait, what happened?”</p><p>no one said anything.</p><p>“what did raven and octavia do?!”</p><p>again, nothing.</p><p>“fine, but can someone explain what ‘daddy’ means?”</p><p>this time, as clarke yelled ‘no!’ the other three responded with, “YOUR SHITTING ME-”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>